Kaeltha
General information: Full name: Kaeltha Sariel Theylaan Age: 176 years old. Height: 5'4 Weight: 127lbs. Eyecolor: Green. (Thyme) Natural Haircolor: Sand Blonde. Skin tone: White, barely tanned. Personal Items: Teardrop Pendant. (Sapphire.) Tatoos: None. Weapon(s): Leather Whip. Longbow. Alignment: Chaotic Neutral. Reputation: Low. (Not particularily liked, nor hated by any factions.) Occupation: Adventurer / Mercenary / Agent *'Abilities:' Kaeltha is quick on her feet, and delicate with her touch. She is able to manage most traps and padlocks given as far as her lockpicks can allow her. Her grace in movement since childhood has allowed her to master sneaking about, and even duck into and out of sight from the most akward situations. She has a strong mind and can comprehend most ideas and theories better then average, but is rather susceptable to sickness, and lacking in any muscular strength. She has particularily keen hearing. *Personality: She enjoys to speak, though is easily irritated by those who are ignorant to her point of view. She can be at times: Selfish, or Greedy. She often lacks motivation to project her arts. Her charm makes her befriend men easier then women and is often judged by the commonwoman, and specially by a noble whom might dislike her casual slang she speaks in. At times she can suffer from a guilty conscious, and could even sway her actions from her goal. *Goals: Kaeltha's goals include gathering coin, mastering her arts over any peers, and being something she considers "important." *Biography: Born to a less then noble family, Kaeltha was accustomed to picking pockets at a young age to help pay dues and appear publically honorable. Their family was never caught sending their child to commit crimes, and never a punishment was laid down. Kaeltha adored her family, which consisted of simply a mother and father of both elven blood. When her parents split up, her mother died shortly after,(Kaeltha believes that her father is related to her death, and blames him for it.) and her father had married another woman, to which gave birth to Kaeltha's step-brothers: Ireke and Nethaniel. (Twins) When Kaeltha's parents had split, she turned independant and left her home. She kept a fortune she had saved from her earlier occupation (Thievery.) and took off to sail the seas. Having been in the company of nasty sailors and pirates alike for several years, she aquired a slang commonly used by sailor-kin and turned somewhat sour and easily distasteful to things she has no patience for. Finally getting sick of being in the presence of those whom she believed did not wish her company, she left on a ship to a for eign isle. The man robbed her blind and kicked her off the boat when they reached their destination. Ever since the day, she has earned a hatred for pirates and blunt thieves, and has not been seen by her family in years. Her family regularily writes to her to no avail. Though she has a hard time accepting Ireke and Nethaniel as sibilings, they admire her and idolize her. Kaeltha has not seen her family for atleast fifty years, and since then, Ireke and Nethaniel have taken up adventuring in Kaeltha's footsteps. *Themesong: http://www.youtube.com/embed/Sx8auKK-Ok4 *Affilations: Ironfay Villiage. (Associated with the Viscount) The Black City. (Associated with the Black Citadel.) Succubus Tower. (An initiate mercenary.) Northtown. (Bounty Hunter / Mercenary.) Wildecoast. (Mercenary against the Glacii.) * 'Character's Opinions on Kaeltha Theylaan' Araucana / Puzzle "She is not stupid, though she knows her limitations from my experaicnes she does not press herself to become better than them. From what i know, Kaeltha is not a leader but a follower. I need to know more before i can make a judgement past toleration on this Elven" (last updated 12/12/11) '-' '-' Category:Characters